


【贾正】我是医生我懂

by Muyaozhi



Category: Muyaozhi
Genre: M/M, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyaozhi/pseuds/Muyaozhi
Summary: 黄明昊✖️ 朱正廷道具play
Relationships: 朱正廷/黄明昊
Kudos: 9





	【贾正】我是医生我懂

**Author's Note:**

> 道具车，不能看左上角，自行避雷！

富强，民主，文明，和谐。  
……  
……  
……  
……  
自由，平等，公正，法治。  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
爱国，敬业，诚信，友善。  
……  
……  
……  
……  
不上升正主  
……  
不上升正主  
……  
不上升正主  
……

！！！！道具play！！！！！！  
※※不接受自行避雷※※  
不接收别看，左上角退出

接受建议不接受批评，就是这么傲娇！

黄淏把朱珽往软软的席梦思大床上一扔，整个人就亲了上去。  
“你重死了，快起来。”哥哥吐槽道。  
“这就嫌重了一会有更重的。”弟弟继续啃咬着哥哥的唇瓣。  
“嗯哼，你不是追求刺激吗？今天我们玩点刺激的”  
我再说一遍，是道具，微SM，不能看的别看  
黄淏直接打开抽屉，朱珽分不清这是什么，也不知道干什么，下一秒他就后悔了，他为什么不阻止这个疯狂的小孩子。  
弟弟把哥哥的衣服一件一件的扒下来，直接扔到地上，哥哥白皙的皮肤上已经透出了情欲的粉色，让人欲罢不能。

黄淏扶起朱珽的肉棒，把冰凉的金属质感抵在他的肉棒最敏感的小口上。  
朱珽一下清醒了，“黄淏，你干什么，你要做什么？”  
“寻求刺激，你不是喜欢刺激吗？你会爱上这个滋味的，回味无穷。”弟弟把手上的金属制品涂满润滑剂。  
“既然哥哥不知道这是什么，那我来教你使用方法吧。”黄淏揉着朱珽的带囊，让肉棒更加坚挺。  
朱珽惊得有点说不出话，他直觉告诉他，这不是什么好东西。  
“哥哥怎么了，好奇吗？你说尿道是不是很敏感的位置，嗯？”黄淏直接把金属制品顺着尿道插了进出。  
“痛，不要，痛”朱珽双腿蹬了几下，想要躲。  
“乖，不要动，我保证不会痛，你越挣扎越痛。”黄淏吻着朱珽的唇，安抚道。  
手下的动作十分轻柔他知道哪里能缓解放松，轻轻在穴位按摩，果然快感淹没了疼痛，朱珽开始哼哼。  
黄淏看着朱珽适应了，把金属制品往下继续推。  
“啊～嗯～啊啊啊啊～”朱珽被刺激的大叫。  
“哥哥，我没骗你吧，是不是很刺激，不痛了吧，舒服吧，还有更刺激的呢！”黄淏把金属制品一推到底，只留了一个小头在外面。  
冰凉的感觉顶到了朱珽的前列腺，朱珽一下子把腰听起来，“啊～～～”  
“是碰到那里了吗？这么爽吗，改天我也试试呗。”弟弟满嘴荤话挑逗着哥哥的每一个神经。  
“这样的你太诱人了，果然你永远只能我一个人欺负，其他人都得死。”黄淏吻着朱珽的唇，在他唇边说着霸道的话。  
“黄淏，受不了，你放手。”  
“这就受不了了，你爽着呢，看看你下面多紧，一个手指都被咬的紧紧的，等下怎么吃这么大的呢，放松。”  
朱珽的下面的小嘴已经能轻松进入三指了，黄淏把手指往前列腺处一伸，前面的手指按住肉棒里的金属制品。  
“前后同时刺激是不是很爽，嗯？是不是爽翻天了？”  
“不要了～嗯～啊～我错了，我不要了，再也不敢了，不让别人送我回家了，放过我～啊啊～嗯啊～不要～嗯～拔出来。”朱珽想射射不出来，摇着头求饶。  
“好啊，那听哥哥的，要拔出来了。”随着黄淏拔出来，朱珽一下子射出一股白浊，算喷在黄淏的小腹上，朱珽脱力的躺在了床上。  
“这就不行了，夜才刚刚开始，现在该我爽了”黄淏一下子插了进去。  
射精后的敏感并没有消失，黄淏粗大肉棒的刺激，让他刚射的肉棒，又走了抬头的趋势。  
“真棒，哥哥这20多年的储备真多，又要硬了，真厉害。”  
黄淏用力抽插，“哥哥你好紧啊，好爽，你是不是很爽。”  
回应他的只有朱珽婉转的呻吟声和低低的求饶声。  
半个时辰后，“哥哥我要射了，射里面吗？是不是就有小贝贝了，嗯？”  
“胡说”朱珽反驳道。  
“看来哥哥还有力气说话，我们等下要再来一次哦。”  
“不要！”  
黄淏射了出来。  
“拔出去。”哥哥略带沙哑的声音说。  
“不了，再来一次，一起清理吧。”  
最后朱珽是被做晕过去了。


End file.
